New Friendship
by Symphonic-Labyrinth
Summary: A short friendship piece between Barry Allen and my character, Braelyn Hallowcloak.


"BARRY! Slow down!"

"What's the matter, Braelyn? Can't keep up?"

"Why do you think I'm asking you to slow down?"

Barry Allen laughed and skidded to a stop. He turned around and saw a familiar blonde figure jumping from tree to tree. As she got closer, her hands glowed faintly and several nearby tree branches stretched up to her. She jumped on top of one and rode it down to the ground. Barry watched in awe as the branches returned to normal.

"Well, there's one difference between you and Oliver," he said.

Braelyn smiled and brushed several strands of hair away from her face. "I'm not as scowl-y as he is either."

"Very true!" Barry chuckled.

The two began walking further into the forest. Braelyn glanced at Barry for a few seconds and then looked back to the scenery. "So what's up?"

"Not much. I just figured I'd hang out with you today," Barry answered.

"Oookay."

As they walked, Barry's eyes drifted to the silver ring on Braelyn's left hand. The sapphire stone set in it gleamed brightly. "It must be hard..."

"What?" Braelyn asked.

"Not being with Mathius," he replied.

The blonde stopped mid-stride. Her eyes also went to the ring. "Yes. It is."

"Have you gotten any clues that would suggest he's here?"

"Not yet. Joe has been helping me, but so far nothing has turned up."

"Well, you know that I've got your back. I'll help in any way I can."

"I appreciate it, Barry. I really do."

"I'd like to meet him... see what he's like."

Braelyn chuckled. "You'll like him. He kinda acts like you."

"Soooooooo... awesome?"

"Ha! Sure."

Barry grinned as the two started walking again. It made him feel good to see his new friend smile. She had only been in Central City for several weeks, but he had grown quickly attached to her. She was only a few years older than him, but she felt like and acted like a mother to him. When she had told him that she was looking for her missing husband, he immediately offered his assistance. So far they hadn't had any luck, so Barry had asked Joe to pitch in as well. Though it was slightly discouraging that nothing had turned up, the scarlet speedster understood why. Braelyn and Mathius were not from Earth; they were from a planet called Asloria. He and Cisco had to set up entirely new equipment in order to read anything that gave off an "Aslorian vibe". It had just recently been completed, but Cisco was still working out a few bugs.

Braelyn looked at him again, continuing her thought. "You could be a mini him. You're very alike."

Barry was flattered. "Is he a speedster? Do you have those in your world?"

"I don't think we do. Anyway, he's a wizard. I can use magic related to the forest and the animals, and he uses magic related to the elements."

Barry thought back to a few villains he had faced with elemental abilities or weapons. "Huh."

"He specializes in fire, given his heritage..." Braelyn suddenly trailed off.

This was news to him. The scarlet speedster looked at her curiously. "His heritage?"

The blonde ranger hesitated. Then she sighed. "Promise me you'll hear me out, okay?"

He nodded, frowning. Braelyn took a deep breath. "Mathius... well, he's only half human. The reason he's so good with fire is because he's also half demon."

The look on Barry's face said it all. Braelyn clasped his shoulder worriedly. "I know that sounds bad, since demons have a nasty reputation no matter where I go. However, Mathius is not like any of them."

"You're sure?" Barry demanded.

"I swear on my own life. I've known him since we were very young. He's been my best friend since I can remember. He didn't find out about his demon heritage until he was almost grown, and he doesn't agree with their way of life. He never wanted to be one."

"... Okay. I believe you."

"Thank you Barry."

"The one we have to worry about is his brother, right? Velimiar?"

"Yes. A madman if I ever saw one."

Her voice was immensely bitter. "He is the complete opposite of Mathius. Plus he hates my mere existence."

"I got that impression the day we met," Barry said as he reflected on the day he met Braelyn and Velimiar.

Braelyn sighed. "He thinks I stole his brother away from him. And then there's the history between our parents, so he wants to kill me."

"With no luck."

"No... but there have been some close calls."

Barry frowned again. Braelyn's body language was giving off a bad vibe. She also looked very tense. He reached for her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "We'll get him. And we'll find Mathius."

She managed a smile. "Thank you."

Suddenly, Barry's comlink buzzed in his ear. "Guys!"

"What's up, Cisco?"

"We need you back here... Joe says he may have found something that could help Braelyn."

"Really?! Okay. We're coming."

Braelyn looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's good news. Joe may have something on Mathius," he grinned.

Her worried expression was immediately replaced by hope. "Oh...?! That's wonderful!"

"Back to STAR Labs, then. Race ya!"

"Wha- BARRY!"

In a flash of red, followed by a faint glow of green, they were both gone.

 **Hey-o, everyone! I finally got around to writing a short piece for one of my favorite TV shows, The Flash. I cannot tell you how excited I am for season 3 to come out!**

 **Anyway, this is just a short piece regarding the friendship between our favorite speedster and my character, Braelyn Hallowcloak. Long story short, as already mentioned in the story, she's from another planet and she's looking for her half-demon husband. You can find her story on my deviantART, FictionPress, or Wattpad (all under "Written-Violinist").**

 **I do have a piece for "Arrow" started but so far I'm not getting anywhere with it. I have too many stories all over the place anyway so I may hold off on writing that one. I at least wanted to get this one finished and posted. I will also leave this one as its own separate story but if I do write another short piece, I'll put them together in a collection.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy, and be sure to check out my other works! :)**


End file.
